Memories of Flesh and Leather
by Ran-Chan2
Summary: Auron's memories of a certain ex blitzball player. CHAPTER 4 NOW ADDED WHOOOO
1. Default Chapter

Memories of Flesh and Leather  
  
Author's Note: Ok...I couldn't help myself with this one. I read a few fics involving this pairing and be damned if this story didn't just write itself. Also I had some VERY nice inspiration in terms of some artwork I found. In the fic you will see three brackets with [Illustration 1,2,3]. I am enclosing the links to these pics I found so you can see the pics. The links are in my bio section now because FF.net is being shitty and for some reason won't let me post the fucking things in the damn fic.

Please read and review and let me know if I should make this a long ficcy or a short one. Right now I could go either way but I am sort of leaning towards a more lengthy fic if people are interested.

Anywhoot on with the ficcy....and lots of Poor-Sexually-Repressed Auron moments. Tee hee....

Auron sat his back resting against a stone pillar. [Illustration 1] He shifted uncomfortably for a moment A dream never felt so real. he thought idly as he solemnly contemplated his jug. He would eventually drink from it, but for the moment, contemplating took precedence.  
  
A dream never felt so real...heh. His mind rambled from that thought.  
  
No...that wasn't quite right.  
  
He had in fact had several reoccurring dreams that felt so real he would awaken in a cold sweat, a name falling from his lips as the phantom touch of fingertips faded in the morning light.  
  
But you're coming back aren't you, you bastard? Coming back to help me end these tiresome dreams and this tiresome existence.  
  
He could feel Jecht's presence.  
  
His lover was returning.  
  
Returning to see his son play blitz ball once before he would be forced to rip that young man from the only world he ever knew and leave him in that sickened world which Auron knew he also had to return to.  
  
He slowly checked his watch.  
  
One hour until game time.  
  
He tilted the jug towards his lips as a memory popped into his mind.  
  
WHHEEEEEE! FLASHBACK TIME!!  
  
"Hey! What's in that jug you're always luggin' around Auron?"  
  
Auron's shoulders stiffened as the owner of that rakish and hopeful voice bumped into him, the smell of strong liquor rolling off the darker man in noxious waves. Casting a cold glare to the side, Auron hastened him pace in an attempt to leave his rather unwanted "companion" behind.  
  
Unwanted for more reasons than Auron wanted to contemplate at that moment.  
  
He froze mid-step however when a small pebble bounced off the back of his head.  
  
"What? You think you're too good to talk to me pretty boy?" That jeering voice taunted him from behind.  
  
Auron could feel a slow burn starting up, his ears turning a bright pink. He turned slowly, ignoring Braska's hand which was gripping one of his shoulders.  
  
Only to have a second pebble hit him in the forehead.  
  
The three men froze. Jecht was the first to recover however as a low shameless chuckle started up, which swiftly grew into full-force laughter.  
  
Auron stood, trying desperately to remain dignified. The cause was lost however when a chuckle to his side caught his attention.  
  
Braska was also laughing.  
  
As any good warrior knew, sometimes retreat was the best option and he turned and ignored the two men for the rest of the day, despite Braska's apology and Jecht's continued tries at conversation.  
  
That next day was one he would remember for the rest of his "life".  
  
The three had made camp, Auron taking the first watch. He sat, silently contemplating the events of the previous day. He scowled at the fact that the other man had so easily gotten him riled. What sort of warrior was he to get so bent out of shape over a fucking drunk?! He resolved to ignore the other man for the rest of the journey so that he could better serve Braska.  
  
It was around 2 or 3 in the morning when Jecht stumbled out of the large tent the three shared, his shoulder armor swinging behind him as he tried to get the straps situated.  
  
Auron quirked one eyebrow as he watched the older man finally come up with a 'solution'. He placed one of the straps in his mouth and stretched trying to bring the other end around the other side. [Illustration 2]  
  
He grunted a preoccupied greeting to the still seated Auron. Auron grunted back and stood. He surveyed his still struggling companion for a moment before rolling his eyes and grabbing the loose strap and pulling it around so Jecht could reach it.  
  
Jecht froze for a moment before grinning widely, "Heh...didn't know you cared."  
  
Auron gave him a blank look, "I don't. It's just tiresome watching you." He turned and began towards the tent.  
  
A thump and a jingle drew his attention and he turned only to step back involuntarily as he found himself nearly nose to nose with Jecht.  
  
He watched as Jecht's lips curled back in an expression somewhere between amusement and a leer.  
  
Slowly Jecht brought his left hand to his mouth, his eyes never leaving Auron's as he pulled his glove off. Auron blinked in confusion, "What the he--?!"  
  
The thought was cut off when Jecht grabbed a handful of his hair and suddenly jerked them close.  
  
"You think you're so much better than everyone." Jecht whispered, his thumb caressing the strands he held in his hand. [Illustration 3] "But you know what? I can make you loose that cool."  
  
Auron glared at him, "I doubt it. Unless you planned on throwing more rocks at me."  
  
Jecht chuckled at the challenge, "I was so hoping you'd say that." he said.  
  
Before Auron could retort, Jecht's mouth was on his, the hand that had been holding his hair was now firmly gripping the back of his neck, holding them together.  
  
Auron grunted in shock but Jecht had skill on his side and before the younger man could collect his bearings, Jecht had him down on the ground their lips still pressed together.  
  
Auron struggled in vain as Jecht used his weight as leverage to pin his arms and legs down. He wrenched his head to the side breaking the kiss, his chest heaving for breath, partly from the kiss and partly from the total shock of what was happening.  
  
Having been denied the younger man's lips, Jecht turned his attention to the exposed flesh in front of him. Sharp teeth nipped an earlobe wrenching a surprised yelp from Auron before the wound was soothed by a skillful tongue.  
  
Slowly licks and nips were trailed from ear to jaw line to throat.  
  
Placing one last nibble on a convulsively jumping Adams apple, Jecht pulled back and surveyed the man pinned below him.  
  
Auron cast a cold death glare on him, "What? Rape is no fun if I don't struggle?" he hissed.  
  
Jecht grinned then started to laugh, "Rape? Please. Even I have more tact that THAT." He leaned down and whispered roughly, "But I did make you loose your cool didn't I?"  
  
Auron stiffened. That was what that whole episode had been about?! To make him loose his cool?!?!  
  
He struggled again and this time Jecht allowed him to stand.  
  
Auron angrily straightened out his ruffled clothing and turned from the still smiling Jecht.  
  
He started towards the tent but after a few steps he was halted when a set of tanned arms suddenly encircled him, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
"Just do yourself a favor. Pull that stick out of your ass and don't act like you didn't enjoy it. This journey is going to be rough enough. Don't deprive us both of the only creature comforts we might be able to share." Hot breath tickled his ear as the words were throatily whispered then followed by a small nip to his earlobe.  
  
With that he was released and Auron hastened to the tent, pausing only once to look back and see Jecht sitting cross legged, his armor already on and staring at the moon with a peaceful smile on his lips.  
  
He slipped into the tent and hastily made his way to his pallet, and a sleepless night.  
  
Jecht sat under the moon and stars and smiled, "Next move is yours kid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of Flesh and Leather

Author's Note: Ok…so I have been a bad bad girl. Got the story going and then it just went blip. I've got the next chapter going and a good idea for a third. I'm gonna post the next chapter now before I sit down with my notebook and plan out the fic and get to finishing the third chapter. Once I have a story plan (Which shouldn't be too hard since I found a website with the full script of FFX) the chapters should roll out easier…hopefully….

Anyways, on with the ficcage!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Auron stumbled out of the tent with a frustrated growl, dark circles under both eyes.

Braska looking to him in concern but he brushed off the gentler man's queries as he walked straight to Jecht and without a pause, pulled one arm back and rabbit punched the older man straight in the nose, knocking Jecht on his ass with a bloody nose.

A sleepy smile broke over his face as he turned and headed back towards the tent. He squatted down beside Braska, "I'm sorry Braska but do you still remember that sleep spell? I didn't sleep at all last night and in this condition I would be of no good to either of you."

Braska looked between the two men for a minute before rolling his eyes and gestured to the tent. Auron happily complied and headed to his pallet. Braska gestured with his staff and bright green sparkles filled the air, immediately putting Auron to sleep.

He exited the tent and surveyed Jecht who was still sitting where he had landed, head tilted back and a large grin on his face. Braska quirked an eyebrow and walked over to his guardian and squatted down, "What has you in such fine spirits my friend?" he asked, a half smile curling his lips.

Jecht chuckled softly, the sound rumbling from his chest, "I got to him so bad he couldn't sleep."

Braska's smile grew slightly, "Oh? And how did you go about doing so?" he asked reaching for the water jug, expecting another tale of the usual argument between the 'useless drunk' and the 'uptight fuckin monk'.

"I kissed him."

Braska spit the gulp of water in his mouth out with a surprised snorting noise. Jecht watched in amusement as the blue haired man composed himself.

"You kissed him?" Braska asked, not quite believing the man. It wasn't to say that his younger guardian wasn't handsome, but his seriousness bordered on sullenness at times.

Jecht grinned, looking rather pleased with himself despite the blood still dripping from his nose.

Braska leaned towards him a little, curiosity running high, "Well? What did he do?"

"Well, he pretty much laid there and tried to kill me with glares." Jecht said calmly.

Braska shook his head, "Don't you think talking to him may have produced more favorable results?" he asked, his voice a gently reproof. He gestured with his right hand, blue sparkles exploding around Jecht as the cure spell healed his nose, the blood immediately stopping.

Jecht chuckled softly, at the gentle chastisement. "I suppose it might have saved my nose, but how do you think he would have reacted? He already stays away from me as much as possible." He paused, thoughtfully silent for a moment before continuing, "But at least now I've got him thinking physically."

Braska shook his head for a moment before clapping a hand to Jecht's shoulder, "Just…don't torture him so much. I bet if you actually try a few _sober _conversations he may open up to you."

Jecht wrinkled his nose at the emphasis Braska had put on sober. He grumbled and cast a look at the tent where a loud snore suddenly drew his attention, "I'll think about it."

----------------end flashback for now----------------------

Auron sighed and shifted as he tore his thoughts away from the past.

He checked his watch, half an hour until game time.

Slowly he surveyed the scene below him. The streets were full of life; men, women and children swarming around.

Laughter, tears, conversations all merging into one great noise.

His gaze honed in on one young man; smile bright as ever, walking and talking it up with his fans, unknowing of the presence creeping unstoppably back into his life.

Their lives.

Auron's gaze left Tidus and hesitantly found Jecht's Memorial, the huge picture garishly displaying a portrait of the long gone blitzer.

He scowled momentarily at the petty sensation of not wanting to share that likeness with anyone.

He sighed and took a heavy draught from his tokkuri, now used to hold liquor instead of the holy water he used to carry.

A fact that would no doubt tickle Jecht to death…well…if Jecht was still truly alive.

He ruefully held a hand up to his own gaze, watching as his fingers slowly shimmered into a smoky haze until with a thought the haze once more solidified.

Sure.

He was one to think about living.

He sighed heavily, looking to his side where a sword lay. Jecht's legacy to his son.

A rare chuckle rumbled up from his chest as he remembered the first time Jecht tried using that same sword.

---------------------------Flash back again!---------------------------

Auron turned a pained look to Braska, "Honestly my lord, do you really think we have time for this?"

Braska laughed as they watched Jecht trying to wield the large sword. "Come now Auron. I think it's rather…well…sweet."

Auron turned an incredulous look to the blue haired man, "Lord Braska?"

Braska chuckled, "Don't you see? He's trying to mimic your style of weaponry. He admires you even if he'll never admit to it."

Auron grunted dubiously as Jecht grinned triumphantly, "Alright Auron! I'm ready for you now!"

Auron sighed heavily and stepped forward, hefting his own large sword with practiced ease. "Alright. Attack me like you mean it. I'll just defend."

Jecht grinned cockily and charged full tilt and the younger man, the large sword swinging rather ungracefully. Time and time again he attacked, the weight of the sword throwing him off balance more oft than not.

"Jecht are you alright?" Braska called in mild concern as Jecht accidentally made a mistake mid-swing and nicked himself with his own sword.

"Ah. I'm fine. Just getting a feel for this and trying to take it easy on the kid at the same time is a little tricky." Jecht called back grinning widely, missing the dangerous glare Auron gave him.

Jecht brought his sword up for another swing and in a move too fast for him to follow, Auron neatly parried his swing and using his off balance momentum, flipped him over and onto his back positioning his own sword at Jecht's throat.

"Do you really think you have the skill to take it _easy _on me?" Auron asked coldly.

Jecht stared at the sharp of the blade which was now looming quite dangerously close.

"Ah…" Jecht began, but Auron was already walking away.

Despite pretending ignorance, Auron didn't miss Jecht's heavy sigh, "Braska…I told you this was a bad idea."

"Don't worry Jecht. He'll warm up to you eventually." Braska encouraged.

End Flashback

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of Flesh and Leather 3

AN: WAH HA HA HA HAAAAA! *cough cough HACK* IT'S A REAL UPDATE! *hopes she doesn't get stoned for the horrifyingly long wait in between updates*

So I was rereading over some of my stories…and damn if I'm a sucker for some good man loving. Apparently I still like my own writing style and I got the end of chapter 2 and almost got bitchy that there wasn't more to read before I remembered that that was…my…fault. *fails*

So without further ado and with many heartfelt apologies I give you the third chapter! Eat it up and review! Let me know if I can still do this writing thing!

"Auron"

Auron stood up at the whispered call. A rough voice he hadn't heard in years, drifting over his mind. He watched as the water around the city began to rise to the sky. The deep blue liquid couldn't hide the large menacing shape hiding at the crest of the developing wave. "Don't hide old friend" he murmured as he raised his tokkuri to the sky in silent offering. He watched as the last few drops of drink floated from the jug causing a dry rasping chuckle to leave his lips before he knew it. "You would take the last bit of alcohol." He said, a sad smile briefly crossing his lips.

"Yeah. You still love me though."

"Always will." He murmured, and turned to make his way out of the building. He began to walk to the stadium. Jecht of course would want to see his son playing at his own memorial game before it came time for whatever he was planning.

As he walked to the stadium it didn't take long for the citizens in the city who hadn't made it to the game to notice that their drinks weren't staying in their cups, the water on the ground wasn't staying put, and all of it was heading to the shining wall of water that was beginning to form into a shining sphere. He continued his steady pace, mindful of the people who were starting to run in the direction he was heading. No need for getting run into of course, what was going to happen had been years in the making. Nothing they tried now, no prayers no weapons would turn back the coming future.

He watched to the side as the city's building slowly began to stretch towards the water as if trying to embrace it before they began to liquefy and merge with the globe. His head jerked towards the stadium as a monstrous roar went up from the crowd.

"The Abes have drawn first blood! The Abes now lead the Duggles 1 to nothing! The ball is volleyed furiously! James has the ball and the Duggles are closing in! He's thrown it away outside the playing sphere! No wait! I don't believe it! It's the rising star of the Abes! Tidus is setting up for-" the announcer's voice from the stadium was immediately cut off when the ball of water suddenly released a barrage of fireballs through the city. Auron crouched for a moment as a wave of anger, sadness and jealousy tore through him.

"Take it easy! You knew you would see this. I told you he wasn't quite the crybaby you remembered. Now he's becoming famous for himself." He sent up to Jecht. All he received was a rumbling growl of displeasure.

"Jecht! Control yourself! I know you're in there!" he hissed as the city began to collapse around him. Buildings fell and water surged over everything leaving ruin in its wake. He opened his eyes not realizing that he had closed them in the first place and took in the total devastation. With a sigh he resumed walking to the stadium. Within moments screams and shrieks filled the air and he winced as the noise grew. Finally he reached his destination and calmly parked himself at the entrance. Knowing Tidus the boy would be trying to find the easiest route from danger, not taking any elaborate back doors or finding some hidden tunnel to escape.

Sure enough he hadn't waited more than a few moments when he heard a surprised shout.

"Auron?" Tidus ran to him looking a little beat up but no worse for wear. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you" he stated and began to walk off. They really needed to get moving before they got caught in the inevitable crowd of panicking survivors.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus' confused yell chased after him. Auron didn't spare a backwards glance, he could hear Tidus running to catch up with his determined pace. He led them through the city walking against the running crowd of people who were uselessly running from the destruction. He hit stopped on a long bridge when a second voice whispered passed him, "My dreams are here." He quirked an eyebrow and looked back to see all the people in the city had frozen and Tidus was looking down at a young boy wearing a hooded top. Auron couldn't hear the conversation but Tidus looked appropriately confused. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned back to Jecht and waited for time to start back up. Sure enough moments later Tidus came running up and immediately bent over huffing loudly to catch his breath.

"Hey, not this way!" the young man panted.

"Look!" Auron instructed gesturing with a nod towards Jecht.

Tidus straightened up with a confused noise that ended in a sound of awe. They both stood and gazed at the rippling globe of water.

"We called it Sin." Auron stated, his gaze taking in the sight.

"Well, you used to call me other things." A smug voice drifted in his mind.

"Not the time for that." Auron nearly snapped in his mind. To his horror long buried memories sprang to mind and he was thankful for his many years of training that kept the blush reflex from showing on his face.

His thoughts were drawn back to the present with Tidus' exhalation, "Sin?"

He didn't have time to expound further when several tentacles burst out of a nearby building. Auron suppressed a groan as they began waving in the air, the tips opening up and releasing hundreds of little pods. Tidus looked back at him questioningly but Auron was too busy watching the route they were taking get covered with the pods.

The pods opened up into hundreds of screeching, clacking sinspawn. The bug like creatures began fluttering their wings and advancing on the two men. Tidus began waving his arms in alarm as three of the spawn surrounded him. One misstep backwards and young man was sprawling on his backside next to Auron.

"Go on and give him my present Auron." Jecht's voice whispered.

With a casual movement Auron withdrew a large magenta colored sword and held the grip out for Tidus to grab. "Take it." He stated, helping Titus to his feet. He watched as Tidus held it over his head for a moment before overbalancing and nearly falling on his face. "A gift from Jecht."

Tidus whipped his head around in surprise. "My old man?" he asked in confusion.

"No, someone else named Jecht." A slightly annoyed comment brushed passed Auron's mind.

"Quiet." Auron murmured watching as Tidus waved the sword wildly at the spawn before once more overbalancing, landing again on his backside. "Well, he fights like you anyways." The comment earning him an annoyed snort.

"I hope you know how to use it." He directed to Tidus. "These ones don't matter. We cut through!" he directed. Tidus nodded and together they began cutting a path through the middle of the spawn. They made short work on the spawn in front of them and quickly kept running heading closer and closer to Jecht.

A loud crash caused both men to pull up short in mid run. A large tentacle had burst through the road and several spawn had gathered in front of it. "Get out of my town!" Tidus yelled fiercely.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron added.

"Now that's not terribly kind." A whispered rejoinder.

"I wasn't necessarily talking to you." Auron thought.

"Sorry Auron, no time for rest yet." A sad murmur.

"There's plenty of time ahead." Auron replied.

Auron and Tidus made short work of the tentacle and spawn. Tidus' strikes were slowly becoming surer and looking a bit more like they were actually aimed instead of aimless flailing. Auron smirked, maybe the kid had potential. Auron looked up mid stride and slowed to a standstill. It was Jecht's memorial. His eyes soaked up the flickering picture; the shaggy brown hair, that garish bandana and that cocky surefire grin. His heart ached as Tidus ran up.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Tidus called out belligerently.

"Auron you need to hurry." An urgent call.

"We're expected." He murmured to Tidus and began running once more.

"Huh? Gimme a break man!" Tidus yelled with exasperation.

They didn't make it very far when their path was suddenly blocked by hundred of spawn pods. A glance back confirmed that retreat was no longer an option either.

"Auron. Sorry. Can't hold on much more." A grunt of pain.

Auron and Tidus ineffectually hacked away at the spawn. For every one they managed to kill, another took its place. "Hmph. This could be bad." Auron muttered looking around to search out an escape route. His eyes started to travel back up to Jecht's monument but a downed piece of machinery hanging off the side of the road caught his eye first and inspiration struck. "That-knock it down!" he yelled to Titus gesturing at the sparking piece of equipment.

"What?" Tidus yelled giving him a look like he was crazy.

"Trust me. You'll see." He nearly chuckled. Hopefully this would work somewhat as planned.

The two made short work of cutting the machinery loose and it fell sparking to the ground where it exploded on impact, at the base of Jecht's memorial.

"I can't believe you blew me up." Came the pained and disgruntled commentary as the memorial tower toppled forward and slammed into the road taking out the spawn. Unfortunately it also began to take out the road. Auron glanced to Tidus who was standing indecisively at the edge of the road as the memorial continued to sink through it.

"Go!" he yelled and they both leapt and went running across the sinking surface. Auron leapt onto the opposite platform and turned as the backlash from the memorial exploding sent Tidus flying the rest of the way to grab onto the ledge.

"..ime…Aur…" Auron looked over the ledge to make sure Tidus hadn't fallen.

"Jecht. What?" he asked.

"It's time Auron. Time for him to grow up. Stop needing someone else. See? He still calls for help." Jecht said sounding less than happy.

"To be fair he's hanging off a ledge." Auron replied watching carefully to make sure Tidus didn't fall.

"Well that can be fixed." The road shuddered and suddenly began lifting to the sky.

"Show off" Auron mumbled.

A soft chuckle followed by, "Its time for his story Auron. He needs to toughen up. Our story depends on it. I don't want you to follow him immediately."

Auron looked up in mild surprise, "Are you sure?" A rumble of affirmation was all he got in return.

Auron looked back and was pleased to see Tidus no longer calling for help but was pulling himself up instead. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Tidus' shirt. "This is it." He hauled Tidus up from the ledge. "This is your story." Auron nearly shivered as Jecht's presence began to surround him. Jecht, no, Sin slowly encircled them both a bright glowing light signaling their return trip was about to start, "It all begins here." He stated and felt himself stretching into the warmth at his back. The only reply he got from Tidus was a yell of alarm then the boy was yanked from his grasp and sent on his way.

Auron blinked and waited for his vision to return as the light faded. He looked around and realized he was standing on a platform. A glance up confirmed his suspicions. A large flaming symbol was hovering before the platform. He sighed, a broken sad noise.

"Hello Jecht."

Cliffhaaaaaaanger! Sooooo…..what was Auron doing all that time that Tidus was off meeting pretty girls and getting more acquainted with the game's plot? Ha ha haaaa…..well….having sex for one! But the lemon shall be in the next chapter! :D Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't horrifyingly bad. I haven't successfully typed out anything of consequence in a LONG damn time. If anyone catches any mistakes please let me know. Otherwise…read and review! Keep me feeling loved and maybe I can find the inspiration to keep this bad boy going!


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of Flesh and Leather 4

AN: Apparently I have lost the ability to write a sex scene without having to take breaks and come back. Man…I need to find mah sexy mojo or something because according to my mock up for my chapters I have at LEAST 2 more chapters where I wrote LEMON in huge caps. _ good lord.

Auron didn't move as warm arms circled him from behind. He didn't do more than sigh softly when a nose gently nudged the side of neck encouraging him to lean his head back. He did however shiver slightly when a long-missed chuckle sounded in his ear.

"You're late Auron."

He grunted softly in reply, "I know."

He closed his eye as that chuckle sounded again and the arms circling him pulled him back against a familiar chest. "I've missed this."

"I've missed you." Auron murmured leaning his head further back to rest on Jecht's shoulder.

"Mmm…I've missed you as well." Jecht replied, burying his face against Auron's throat, content for the moment to breathe in his scent. Warm leather tinged with a new smell, a sort of brightness he couldn't describe. Brow furrowing a bit Jecht moved closer burying his face in Auron's neck while sniffing trying to determine what the scent was.

Auron sensed the other man's distraction and grunted softly as the snuffling at his throat continued. "Jecht."

"Hmm?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"There's something strange about how you smell."

Auron stiffened and made to move from the other man's grasp. Jecht immediately realized how his statement sounded and gave the other man a slightly goofy apologetic smile. "Sorry. Not in a bad way. You smell….like….sunshine and…um….kinda tangy? Scratching the back of his head in a habitual gesture of agitation he shook his head, "Never mind….I don't know what I'm talking about. Hey. You ok?" He eyed the other man who was standing rather still and looking more than a little distressed.

Auron eyed the ex blitzballer. Did Jecht really not realize he was an unsent? Come to think of it, it was entirely plausible. He had been alive when Jecht had become the final aeon and defeated the previous Sin. He and Jecht hadn't exactly had much time to converse when Jecht had appeared as the new Sin and transported him to the Zanarkand Jecht had known as home and the place he had spent several years raising the man's son.

He sighed softly, shoulders slumping tiredly. "Jecht. I'm an unsent."

Jecht blinked. "What?"

Jaw tightening slightly Auron began his tale of what happened after the final confrontation with Sin. How he had journeyed back to Zanarkand, his confrontation with Yunalesca, his descent from Mt Gagazet and meeting Khimari outside Bevelle.

By the end of his tale Jecht had pulled him into a crushing embrace, "You stupid asshole. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Auron shrugged, "When you were taking me to Zanarkand you were a bit out of it if you remember."

Jecht nodded. He did remember. He had been an incoherent mess as he was still being assimilated into Sin's body. He sighed as he laid his head onto Auron's shoulder, face burying against the man's throat once more.

Auron stood comfortable in the other man's embrace. It wasn't until he felt a light kiss being pressed to his throat that he shifted. "Hm?"

Jecht didn't reply and instead began to slowly press kisses up Auron's throat, over his jaw before gently capturing the other man in a kiss.

It was sweet.

It was full of regret.

It was slowly becoming more heated.

Auron finally pulled back for a moment for a breath, but Jecht followed him, his mouth trailing up to an earlobe to latch on gently tongue swirling and teeth nipping. He smirked as Auron struggled to contain a groan. For some reason his earlobes had always been an erogenous zone for him. He couldn't contain a smirk as he nearly moaned into Auron's ear, "I've missed this too Auron."

Auron's shuddering inhalation was all he needed to hear.

"I want to make love to you Auron. I want to feel YOU for a few moments." He nearly begged, a tinge of desperation coloring his plea.

Auron could do nothing but agree. As if he could refuse such a plea. As if he could deny Jecht this comfort, or himself for that matter.

Jecht captured his lips in another kiss; this one hungrier, more desperate. Auron instinctively leaned into it, his hands trailing up to tangle in the mop of brown hair, long fingers massaging lightly at Jecht's scalp as lips and tongue explored each other.

Jecht was the first to start trailing his hands lower, they slowly trailed from Auron's shoulders down his arms taking their time to map out the muscles hidden beneath the sleeves of his outfit. Auron hastily shrugged out of his sleeves, refusing to step back from the kiss. Jecht hummed in approval as his hands wandered back up Auron's arms before one snuck behind Auron's neck and tangled into his ponytail and tugged lightly trying to get Auron to tilt his head.

Auron growled and ignored the tugging on his hair not wanting to end the kiss they were engaged in. He grunted however when the tug became more insistent, forcing his head to the side. His disgruntlement didn't last very long however when Jecht began pressing hungry kisses back down his jaw and throat. Auron's breath started to grow a little ragged as Jecht nipped at his collarbone, his fingers finding the fastenings to Auron's vest and deftly getting them open.

Auron couldn't help the gasping moan that was torn from his throat as Jecht's calloused hands smoothed over his chest, rough skin brushing over his nipples causing him to shudder once more.

Before he knew what was happening they both busied themselves with removing the other's clothing a sudden need for skin on skin over taking them. Belt, bracers, leather and cloth quickly disappeared as articles of clothing were removed or in some cases hastily torn off.

Jecht wasted no time grabbing Auron about his waist and pulling him closer, both men moaning as their erections rubbed against the other.

Jecht moaned, teeth latching back onto Auron's earlobe. "Have I told you how much I like how you've filled out?" he murmured huskily.

Auron shivered trying to focus on the words brushing past his ear but his attention was currently torn between the sweet friction between his thighs and the tingles shivering down his back as his ear was mercilessly teased. "Ah….uh….no you haven't…hnnn!"

He gasped when Jecht wrapped one calloused hand around their erections stroking them together.

"Mmm…you used to be all sleek lines and smooth skin…very…pretty." Jecht murmured, tongue tracing the lobe he was currently paying homage to. "But now you're all hard lines and scruff….ahh…and THIS has gotten more generous too." He said giving their erections another squeeze grinning as Auron's hands found his shoulders digging in.

Auron growled wanting to move past the teasing. Reaching down he wrapped one of his own hands around their lengths adding his strokes to Jecht's causing the other man to groan his approval, his calloused hand and tighter grip making them both gasp as their lips found each other messily. Auron gripped the back of Jecht's head with his other hand as they continued to kiss and slowly began to lower towards the ground.

Jecht, not wanting to lose any contact, followed him to the floor until they were both kneeling and a moment later they pulled apart as a new conundrum presented itself. Jecht was used to being the top in their relationship, his age making that a natural progression. The problem being that while he was now Sin, he had for all intents and purposes stopped aging and while Auron may have been unsent…he had certainly aged during the passed 10 years and that put them at the same age.

Auron gazed into his lover's gaze and chuckled low. "Oh fine you selfish fiend. This time." He proceeded to hook his arms over Jecht's shoulders and fall back pulling Jecht on top of himself. Jecht found himself smiling widely as he pulled back surveying the man below him enjoying the picture Auron made, lying there quietly and confidently.

By Yevon was that confidence…inspiring.

Auron huffed as he watched Jecht survey his body; he was trying to move things forward not get stared at. "You have me spread out below you and all you're going to do is look? Not the Jecht that I know." He rumbled, a faint grin crossing his face.

Jecht laughed at the other man's poorly concealed impatience. "There's nothing wrong with taking in my meal before eating it is there?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean ea-AHHH!" Auron cried out as without warning Jecht had his lips wrapped around his erection and was licking him mercilessly. "Hnnn…" Auron brought a fist to his mouth to stop another exclamation as Jecht rubbed his tongue over just the tip of his need. Jecht glanced up momentarily giving a disapproving look at Auron who was stifling his moans, as if Auron wouldn't be able to remember what would happen every time he tried to be quiet.

Jecht tried harder.

Without any preamble Jecht hoisted Auron's legs over his shoulders lifting the other man's lower body from the ground leaving him balanced on his torso and proceeded to take him all the way into his mouth until Auron was nearly brushing the back of his throat. He then proceeded to hold Auron in his mouth, his tongue idly swiping back and forth over what he could reach, holding his breath until Auron gave in.

That move was enough to get Auron to get loud. 'Ahh! Damn you Jecht! Move you bastard. Hnnn!" Granting the man below him what he wished, Jecht began to bob his head releasing Auron almost all the way out of his mouth and then taking him all the way back in. He watched appreciatively as Auron writhed below him, muscles shifting and gleaming with sweat, his face flushed, his good eye glazed over with pleasure. Deciding that it was about time to up the ante, Jecht moved in closer causing Auron to almost double in on himself and pressed 2 fingers to Auron's lips. Auron didn't miss a beat as his lips and tongue closed over the offered fingers laving and sucking on them as if they were a lifeline. Jecht moaned as the sensation causing Auron to moan as well as the vibrations traveled over his length.

Once Auron had thoroughly coated his fingers with saliva Jecht pulled back and slowly began rubbing one finger around Auron's entrance, feeling the man instinctively tighten up at the sensation before he forcibly relaxed. Jecht slowly began easing one finger in as he began to pick up the pace with his mouth. Auron contented himself to lay there, chest heaving for air as he concentrated on not tightening up at the intrusion, knowing that would only cause pain instead of just pressure.

Once Jecht had gotten once finger inside he began to pump it in and out his hand starting to speed up and Auron relaxed even more until his mouth and finger were working at the same pace. On the next in stroke Jecht added his second finger much to Auron's delight and consternation. He had a pretty good threshold for pain or pleasure but he was swiftly starting to head to the point of the no return and he didn't want to leave Jecht behind unfulfilled. "Jecht…hurry. I can't hold on much longer." He gritted out, teeth clenching around the words.

Jecht merely hummed in acknowledgement of the words and redoubled his efforts curling his fingers in, searching around until he found that spot that nearly had Auron knocking his head off when his leg spasm from the intense pleasure. Grinning he took Auron as deep as he could into his mouth and began swallowing around the length in his mouth, all the while stroking that spot inside with his fingers.

Auron had no warning when all of a sudden white hot pleasure seared through him causing him to cry out wordlessly, his back bowing with the sensations shooting through him until he started to collapse. Slowly his legs slid from Jecht's shoulders to wrap around the man's waist and Auron lay panting, eyeing Jecht to see what was going to happen next.

Jecht took a moment to survey his handiwork thoroughly pleased with himself that his old tricks could still get the more stoic man to let loose. Taking a moment to spit in his palm he slicked himself and inched forward until he was gently nudging Auron's entrance. Auron shifted at the sensation and gave Jecht a small half grin as he moved his legs accommodatingly. Jecht grinned back and slowly began to press forward both men groaning at the sensation.

Once he was fully seated Jecht paused for a moment to lean down and share a gentle kiss with Auron, gently brushing some hair from the other man's forehead that had become plastered down with sweat. "Ready?" he asked gently.

Auron was still breathing a little quick but he managed a breathy "When you are," and dug a heel into Jecht's left ass cheek to spur him on.

Jecht laughed and pulled slowly back out and began to thrust in and out slowly, able to take his time and go at the pace he'd wanted to since Auron had already finished once and would take a little bit to recover before he was ready again.

Auron sighed heavily with pleasure as Jecht continued to bury himself deeply and then pull back only to repeat the process. The slow pace Jecht was using was causing little shivers of pleasure to zing up and down his spine and his body recovered. A few minutes of gentle rolling thrusting had his member starting to get interested again, a few minutes after that and he found himself hard and hot all over again.

"Are you ready for faster?" Jecht asked, punctuating his question with a harder quicker thrust.

Auron grunted as that thrust caused a particularly nice zing of pleasure to shoot through him. "As ready as you are." He stated, hooking his feet together behind Jecht's hips to help give more leverage for thrusting up.

With a strained moan, Jecht buried his face in Auron's neck, his hips picking up pace until he was pounding down as hard as he could. Auron gently wound a hand through the hair on the back of Jecht's head, a soft counterpoint to the nearly animalistic was he was being taken. He continued to thrust his hips upwards, matching Jecht stroke for stroke. He carefully began to adjust his hips until one particular thrust had the tip of Jecht's erection grinding into his prostate. Lights dance behind his eyes as he held that position, his prostate being hit more often that not and causing his second orgasm to start building much quicker.

Jecht, sensing that Auron was getting close again began to thrust even harder, his own completion so close. "Auron, please tell me that you are almost there." He groaned desperately as he thrusts started becoming more erratic.

Auron reached down and cupped himself and began stroking harshly the painful and yet pleasing counterpart was all he needed to fall over the edge and he fell again, muffling his cries in Jecht's neck.

Seeing his lover fall apart, Jecht moaned loudly as he followed. He tried to roll over to the side as he finished but his arms gave out causing him to pitch forward clumsily and land on Auron squishing him momentarily before the swordsman managed to get them both rolled to their sides.

They lay there gasping and panting arms and legs twined together in a glorious, sticky sweaty mess that would have horrified Auron 10 years ago. Now it was a familiar comfort that he cherished. Leaning forward he captured Jecht's lips in a brief kiss before wrapping his arms around the other man and settling in for a well deserved nap. Anything else that needed sorting was going to have to wait until sleep. He huffed a small laugh when a soft snore wafted up from his chest. "Selfish fiend" he murmured affectionately, kissing Jecht's forehead before drifting off himself.

IT'S DONE! I wrote a sex scene….finally! After like 10 years of NOT having written any….my God I'm rusty. Please excuse typos…grammar…punctuation. I literally just finished this story. It is 3:40 am and I was damned determined to get this thing posted before I went to sleep. So there you have it. My sleep for you!


End file.
